supersmashbrosbasefandomcom-20200214-history
List of voice actors
Voice actors are people that voice characters in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series. They are divided by game. ''Super Smash Bros'' voice actors List of voice actors for SSB in alphabetical order: *Charles Martinet (misspelled Martinee): Mario, Luigi *Ikue Ōtani: Pikachu *Jeff Manning: Announcer, Master Hand *Kazumi Totaka: Yoshi *Makiko Ōmoto: Kirby, Ness *Nobuyuki Hiyama: Link *Rachael Lillis: Jigglypuff *Ryō Horikawa: Captain Falcon *Shinobu Satouchi: Fox *Takashi Nagasako: Donkey Kong Uncredited Pokémon voices (English): *Michael Haigney - Hitmonlee, Koffing, Snorlax, Charmander *Unshō Ishizuka - Onix *Tara Jayne - Clefairy *Shinichirō Miki - Beedrill, Charizard *Eric Stuart - Blastoise *Kōichi Yamadera - Mew ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' voice actors *Ben Cullum: Falco (In his ship) *Charles Martinet: Mario, Luigi, Dr. Mario *Chris Seavor: Peppy, Slippy *Dean Harrington: Announcer, Master Hand, Crazy Hand *Fujiko Takimoto: Young Link *Hikaru Midorikawa: Marth *Hisao Egawa: Falco *Ikue Ōtani: Pikachu *James W. Norwood Jr.: DK Rap vocal *Jen Taylor: Peach *Jun Fukuyama: Roy *Jun Mizusawa: Zelda, Sheik *Kazumi Totaka: Yoshi *Makiko Ōmoto: Ness, Kirby *Masachika Ichimura: Mewtwo *Mika Kanai: Purin, Chikorita *Nobuyuki Hiyama: Link *Rachael Lillis: Jigglypuff *Ryō Horikawa: Captain Falcon *Sanae Kobayashi: Popo, Nana *Satomi Kōrogi: Pichu, Togepi *Scott Burns: Bowser *Shinobu Satouchi: Fox *Steve Malpass: Fox (in his ship) *Takashi Nagasako: Ganondorf, Donkey Kong *Not credited: Pokémon Voices ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' voice actors *Akio Ohtsuka: Solid Snake (Japanese), Samurai Goroh *Akira Sasanuma: Link *Alésia Glidewell: Zero Suit Samus, Knuckle Joe, Krystal (English) *Andy Hartpence: Mona Pizza's Song vocalist (Pizza Dinosaur) *Atsushi Kisaichi: Meta Knight (Japanese) *Aya Hara: Isaac, Krystal (Japanese) *Bill Rogers: Lucario (English), Bonsly, Weavile *Charles Martinet: Mario, Wario, Luigi, Waluigi *Craig Blair: Ivysaur (English) *Christina Peyser: Mona Pizza Song vocalist *Christopher Randolph: Hal 'Otacon' Emmerich (English) *David Hayter: Solid Snake (English) *Daisuke Namikawa: Lucario (Japanese) *Dex Manley: Falco Lombardi (English), Peppy Hare (English), Panther Caroso (English) *Emily McIntosh: Ashley's Song vocalist *Eric Newsome: Meta Knight (English) *Hideyuki Tanaka: Hal 'Otacon' Emmerich (Japanese) *Hikaru Midorikawa: Marth *Hironori Miyata: Ganondorf *Hisao Egawa: Falco Lombardi (Japanese), Little Mac *Houko Kuwashima: Mei Ling (Japanese) *Ikue Ōtani: Pikachu *James Cowan: Ashley's Song backup vocalist, Mike's Song vocalist *James W. Norwood Jr.: Kongo Jungle (Melee) vocalist (see above) *Jason Adkins: Ike (English) *Jason Griffith (aka Adam Caroleson): Sonic The Hedgehog (English), Shadow the Hedgehog (English) *Jay Ward: Wolf (English), Main Theme (Metroid) narrator, Opening/Menu (Metroid Prime) narrator *Jim Walker: Fox McCloud (English), Leon Powalski (English) *Jimmy Zoppi (aka Billy Beach): Pokémon, including Munchlax *Johnny Gioeli: Open Your Heart vocalist, Live & Learn vocalist, Sonic Heroes vocalist *Jun Fukuda: Mike's Song (JP) vocalist *Jun Mizusawa: Zelda, Sheik *Junichi Kanemaru: Sonic The Hedgehog (Japanese) *Kaneto Shiozawa: Gray Fox (Japanese) *Katsuyuki Konishi: Snorlax (Japanese), Rayquaza *Katsumi Suzuki: Diddy Kong *Kawakami Tomoko (deceased): Ivysaur (Japanese) *Kayzie Rogers (aka Jamie Peacock): Pokémon, including Wobbuffet *Kazumi Totaka: Yoshi, K.K. Slider *Kenji Nojima: Fox McCloud (Japanese) *Kim Mai Guest: Mei Ling (English) *Kouji Yusa: Shadow the Hedgehog (Japanese) *Kyoko Tonguu: Slippy Toad (Japanese) *Lani Minella: Lucas, Pit (English), Lyn (English) *Mahito Ouba: Wolf O'Donnell (Japanese) *Makiko Ōmoto: Kirby, Ness, Lyn (Japanese) *Masahiro Sakurai: King Dedede *Michael Haigney: Snorlax (English) *Michael McAuliffe: Slippy Toad (English) *Michelle Knotz: Pokémon Trainer (English), Squirtle (English), Torchic, Piplup, Jirachi, Manaphy, Gardevoir *Michihiko Hagi: Ike (Japanese) *Mika Kanai: Purin (Japanese), Chikorita *Minami Takayama: Pit (Japanese) *Natasha Farrow: Calling To The Night vocalist *Nate Bihldorff: Mona Pizza's Song vocalist (Pizza Dinosaur) *Pat Cashman: Announcer, Master Hand, Crazy Hand *Paul Eiding: Colonel Roy Campbell (English) *Rachel Lillis: Jigglypuff (English) *Rob Paulsen: Gray Fox (English) *Ryō Horikawa: Captain Falcon *Sachi Matsumoto: Toon Link *Sachiko Hamano: Jill *Samantha Kelly: Peach *Sanae Kobayashi: Ice Climbers *Satomi Korōgi: Togepi *Shinichirou Miki: Charizard, Staryu *Shinobu Satouchi: Dr. Wright, Leon Powalski (Japanese) *Steve Conte: Seven Rings In Hand vocalist *Takeshi Aono: Colonel Roy Campbell (Japanese) *Terry Lauber: Ashley's Song backup vocalist, Mike's Song vocalist *Takashi Nagasako: Donkey Kong *Tomoko Kawakami: Latias, Latios *Tomoko Sasaki: Ashley's Song (JP) vocalist Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U voice actors * Adam Howden: Shulk (English) * Akiko Kōmoto: Midna * Akio Ōtsuka: Samurai Goroh * Akira Sasanuma: Link * Alésia Glidewell: Zero Suit Samus, Knuckle Joe (English), Krystal (English) * Anri Katsu: Ghirahim * Antony Del Rio: Pit (English), Dark Pit (English) * Atsuko Asahi: Winged Pikmin * Atsuko Tanaka: Bayonetta (Japanese) * Atsushi Kisaichi: Meta Knight (Japanese) * Atsushi Masaki: Kamek * Aya Hisakawa: Palutena (Japanese) * Bill Rogers: Abomasnow * Billy Thompson: Greninja (English) * Brandy Kopp: Palutena (English) * Caety Sagoian: Bowser Jr. * Cam Clarke: Corrin ♂ (English) * Charles Martinet: Mario, Luigi, Dr. Mario, Wario, Waluigi * Daisuke Namikawa: Lucario (Japanese) * Dan Falcone: Roy (Koopaling) * David Vincent: Robin ♂ (English) * Eileen Stevens: Fennekin (English), Spewpa (English) * Eric Newsome: Meta Knight (English), Panther Caroso (English) * Erica Schroeder: Meloetta (English) * Hajime Wakai: Pikmin * Haven Paschall: Swirlix (English) * Hellena Taylor: Bayonetta (English) * Hikaru Midorikawa: Marth * Hiroki Takahashi: Ryu (Japanese) * Hironori Miyata: Ganondorf, Tingle * Hisao Egawa: Falco (Japanese), Nightmare * Hitomi Hirose: Wii Fit Trainer ♀ (Japanese) * Hitomi Nabatame: Oshawott (Japanese), Zoroark, Chespin (Japanese), Xerneas * Hynden Walch: Viridi (English) * Ikue Ōtani: Pikachu, Goldeen (Japanese) * Jason Adkins: Ike (English) * Jaz Adams: Peppy Hare (English) * Jim Walker: Leon Powalski (English) * Jun Fukuyama: Roy * Jun Mizusawa: Zelda, Shiek * Junichi Kanemaru: Sonic (Japanese) * Katsuyuki Konishi: Rayquaza, Snorlax (Japanese), Deoxys * Kayzie Rogers: Bellossom (English) * Kazumi Totaka: Yoshi * Keiji Fujiwara: Mewtwo * Kenji Nojima: Fox (Japanese) * Kenji Nomura: Magnus (Japanese) * Kenta Miyake: Abomasnow (Japanese), Kyurem (Japanese), Gogoat, Inkay (Japanese) * Kerri Kane: Rosalina * Kirk Thornton: Shadow (English) * Lani Minella: Larry, Lemmy, Lucas, Wendy * Mark Lund: Falco (English) * Mike Vaughn: Iggy, Ludwig * Mike West: Fox (English) * Roger Craig Smith: Sonic (English) * Xander Mobus: Announcer, Master Hand, Crazy Hand Super Smash Bros. Ultimate voice actors * Adam Howden: Shulk (English) * Antony Del Rio: Pit, Dark Pit (English) * Cam Clarke: Corrin (Male) (English) * Charles Martinet: Mario (SSBU)Mario, Luigi, Dr. Mario, Wario, Waluigi * Craig Blair: Ivysaur (English) * David Hayter: Solid Snake (English) * David Vincent: Richter Belmont, Robin ♂ (English) * Deanna Mustard: Daisy * Eric Newsome: Meta Knight (English) * Greg Chun: Ike (English) * Hellena Taylor: Bayonetta (English) * Ikue Ōtani: Pikachu * Jay Ward: Wolf (English) * Johnny Yong Bosch: Zero (English) * Kazumi Totaka: Yoshi * Keith Silverstein: Simon Belmont (English) * Kengo Takanashi: Link * Kyle Hebert: Ryu (English) * Laura Bailey: Lucina (English) * Makimo Ōmoto: Kirby, Ness * Marcella Lentz-Pope: Corrin (Female) (English) * Masahiro Sakurai: King Dedede * Matthew Mercer: Chrom (English) * Michelle Knotz: Pokémon Trainer (Male) (English), Squirtle * Mike West: Fox (English) * Peter Von Gomm: Spring Man * Roger Craig Smith: Sonic (English) * Ryō Horikawa: Captain Falcon * Samantha Kelly: Peach * Takahiro Sakurai: Cloud Strife * Takashi Nagasako: Ganondorf, Donkey Kong * Xander Mobus: Announcer * Yuki Tsujii: Inkling * Yuri Lowenthal: Marth (English), Alucard (English) Category:Articles with incomplete sections Category:Voice Actors Category:Lists